


Tyria Jacobaeae

by AllenKune



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Guild, First Kiss, Friendship, Insecurity, Loss of Humanity, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Past Kidnapping, Transformation, Transformation Permanente, demonic transformation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: “Il va être parfait avec ce visage et cette magie si pleine de potentielle.” Dit la fille a la coupe au bol , portant avec le précieux jeune homme.Luxus ne put rien faire de plus , devant choisir entre une ville et son capitaine.-Que se passerait t'il simplement si Fried avait était remarquer lors de l'attaque de Tempasta et que celui-ci n'était pas venue seul ?Les conséquence aurait put être pire , mais cette écrit ne sera pas des plus joyeux ( Oui j'aime martyriser mes personnages préférés)





	Tyria Jacobaeae

**Author's Note:**

> Fait a la base pour se [concours](https://lencrenoire.skyrock.com/3312742464-Premier-concours.html)  
> Mon premier récit sur se couple alors j'espère l'avoir réussit. Je pense en écrit d'autre , d'on un autre pour un concours normalement plus joyeux et fluff inspiré d'un poésie qu ej'avais écrit sur eux.

L'attaque avait été foudroyante. Fried et Evergreen aidaient en cuisine avec Bixrow aux fourneaux quand le restaurant fut attaqué par deux inconnus. Fried et les autres avaient cru que Luxus était enfin revenu de sa livraison, mais le mage aux cheveux verts recula quand il comprit que cette personne n'était pas son chasseur de dragon. Il n'eut pas le temps de prévenir ses amis que le restaurant était détruit.  
L'unité Rajin avait bien sûr contre-attaqué, mais bien vite le combat tomba à leur désavantage.

Quand Luxus revint de sa livraison, c'est dans les débris du restaurant qu'il vit son équipe à terre, le vieux Yajima au bout du bras d'une silhouette encapuchonnée et le capitaine de son équipe dans l'autre main. Une jeune femme se tenait près de l'homme, examinant Fried inconscient avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

“Il va être parfait avec ce visage et cette magie unique.”

Le chasseur de dragon grogna face aux dires de l'étrange jeune fille à la coupe au bol, mais il fut remarqué et un combat s'en suivit pour tenter de récupérer l'ancien membre du conseil magique Yajima et son capitaine.  
C'est la dernière fois que Luxus vit son ami, avant d'être enlevé tandis qu'il sauvait la ville des spores démoniaques.

 

Mirajane regardait la démone Seila inconsciente, après s'être assurée que son frère et sa sœur n'étaient pas blessés. Ce fut d'ailleurs cette dernière qui l'appela, marchant vers une porte près d'une pile de verre brisé et de liquide suspect.

“Lisana ?”

Suivant sa sœur qui pénétrait la pièce, elle se stoppa en même temps que l'autre mage. Devant elle se tenait le même genre de cuve que celle dans laquelle elle avait été enfermée. Sauf que la personne enfermée dedans leur était bien trop connue.

Fried était inconscient, le dispositif démoniaque lui avait vraisemblablement été administré, mais il n'avait pas eu autant de chance que Mirajane. Les deux sœurs ne restèrent pas immobile longtemps, tentant de libérer leur ami endormi dès que la surprise avait disparu.

Brisant le verre, Mirajane sortit le jeune homme de sa prison de verre. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être rassurée de la préférence de l'étrange démone pour la gente masculine. Mais voir le visage familier du mage runique n'avait pas de prix, malgré les changements. Il avait l'air pareil, ses longs cheveux verts avec ses deux éclairs toujours présents malgré ses cheveux mouillés. Son grain de beauté était toujours à sa place et sa silhouette était humaine.

Mais la couleurs de sa peau était la même que celle de son alter ego, sombre et absolument pas humaine. Ses ongles étaient plus des griffes noires que des vraies mains humaines et Mirajane ne pouvait pas louper les cornes que possédait maintenant son ami. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'on avait fait à Fried, mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que leurs attentions n'avaient pas été des meilleures.

Trois paires de cornes, noires comme ses ongles. Une première paire principale que Mirajane frôlait en tirant le mage encore inconscient hors des débris de verre, même si ceux-ci ne devraient plus jamais le blesser avec cette nouvelle peau. Elles étaient longues, en haut de son front, recourbées vers l'intérieur et tournées vers l'arrière. Une seconde paire plus petite, à peine un tiers de la taille de l'autre paire, mais sinon identique, juste à côté. La dernière paire était discrète, de même apparence mais bien plus petite et sur chaque côté de ses tempes. Les deux sœurs ne les avaient même pas remarquées au début, cachées derrière quelques mèches vertes. Comme les oreilles pointues et ces quelques petits détails que les deux Strauss laissaient de côté pour aider leur ami qui reprenait conscience.

Cela finit malheureusement par leur démontrer une dernière fois que leur ami avait bien changé quand deux yeux noirs se révélèrent. Des pupilles fendues, violettes, noyées dans un noir profond, comme quand il utilisait ses runes, mais cela semblait corrompu. Une bouche remplie de crocs ne pouvait même pas détourner les regards de ses yeux ouverts et confus.

 

Ils avaient gagné, Fairy Tail avait réussi à repousser les démons et sauver la magie du monde. Et peu à peu, tous avaient repris leurs activités. Tout redevenait normal, on faisait tout pour que cela redevienne normal.  
Caché par un des rares sorts qu'il utilisait, Fried avait l'air normal quand il caressait le dos de Luxus souffrant.

Le train roulait depuis une petite heure. Evergreen et Bixrow étaient partis chercher de quoi calmer leur chasseur de dragon, laissant Fried seul avec le blond. Il y a quelques temps, cela n'aurait pas dérangé le mage runique, tout au contraire. Mais maintenant, même si pour n'importe quel passager du train le jeune homme paraissait humain, Fried ne pouvait que voir autre chose derrière son sort. Un démon.

Il se souvenait encore exactement de ce que Polyussica lui avait annoncé peu de temps après la fin de la guerre contre tartaros. Il ne pouvait pas être soigné. Les explications avaient été longues, et il n'avait laissé rentrer personne dans sa chambre le reste de la semaine suite à ça. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un voulait croiser un monstre.

Debout près de son lit, l'étrange femme lui avait tout expliqué. Ce n'était pas un mal en soi, juste comme une évolution. Elle n'aurait pas pu changer ce qui avait été fait, même s'il avait été trouvé plus tôt. Son essence même était déjà en partie démoniaque, ils n'avaient que poussé son propre corps à changer. Elle avait laissé entendre que c'était la raison de son enlèvement, et une haine était née de lui-même chez le mage.

Et si cette première nouvelle n'avait pas dévasté Fried, Polyussica avait dû lui annoncer ce que cela signifiait. Il perdait sa magie. Elle diminuait depuis sa capture, son corps n'en ayant plus besoin avec les maléfices qui l'habitaient maintenant. Il ne pourrait sans doute plus utiliser de magie d'ici une année. Il perdait cette dernière trace d'humanité. Et d'ici un an, il ne pourrait plus rester à la guilde, ne serait plus mage de Fairy Tail. Il ne serait qu'un démon sans magie. Un vrai démon.

Il caressait le dos de Luxus, qui semblait sur le point de mourir à tout moment, les yeux fermés de douleur. Fried ne pourrait plus cacher sa monstrueuse apparence sans magie. Il s'était toujours répété qu'il deviendrait un démon si cela pouvait aider à sauver ses amis, mais il l'était devenu contre son consentement, ne sauvant personne lors d'une bataille qu'il n'avait pas vécu. Il devait bien porter son surnom maintenant. Fried The Dark, un démon chez les fées. N'arrivant même pas à protéger ses amis ainsi.

Il avait été distant pendant une semaine, refusant tout contact. Il avait sans faire exprès griffé violemment Lucy peu après être enfin sorti de sa chambre. Il portait maintenant même sous son apparence humaine des gants en cuir noir dans la peur de blesser de nouveau. Fried évitait de penser aux pensées étranges qui lui traversaient parfois l'esprit depuis son réveil. Il se sentait maintenant comme un danger ambulant. Mais les humains étaient si faibles. Des brindilles entre ses griffes, lui souffla une nouvelle fois son esprit.

Croisant son reflet dans la vitre de leur cabine, Fried se trouvait à observer ce visage qui était le sien depuis toujours comme une simple illusion. Ce n'était plus son visage maintenant. Il avait juste l'air humain maintenant. Sans l'être.

“Fried ?”

Tournant la tête, le mage vit Evergreen devant la porte de leur cabine. Elle fronçait les sourcils, mordillant sa lèvre alors qu'elle prenait place face à son ami.  
“Ça va bien se passer. On – Je sais que tu n'aimes pas te montrer à la vue de tous. Ce n'est qu'une mission classique. On en a fait des centaines et on sera avec toi.”  
“Je sais. Je ne peux pas rester pour toujours chez nous. Et j'ai accepté de venir mais je ne crois pas avoir ma place.”  
" Fried ...”

Elle prit place entre Luxus maintenant endormi de fatigue et Fried. Les yeux inquiets d'Ever ne quittaient pas ceux, turquoise, de Fried.  
“Tu ES à ta place. Je suis sûre que si Luxus n'était pas malade il serait d'accord avec moi. Merde, même Bixrow deviendrait sérieux pour te le répéter comme moi.” Soupira la mage qui tentait de regarder sévèrement Fried, mais de l'inquiétude restait présente dans son regard.  
“On est là pour toi. Tu resteras Fried, notre capitaine et ami ?”  
Marquant une pause, elle reprit plus sûre d'elle.  
“On t'aidera. On sera toujours là, magie ou non. Ce n'est pas ta magie qui fait de toi un mage de Fairy Tail, mais la personne que tu es. Regarde Mira ou même Natsu ? On ne les a pas rejetés, et crois-moi que jamais on ne ferait ça.”

Evergreen semblait sincère, mais Fried continuerait de douter. Qu'importe combien de fois il semblerait rassuré, le doute reviendrait toujours. Il fuyait les trois seules personnes ayant vu sa nouvelle apparence, Polyussica ne comptant pas. Il se rappelait la terreur dans les yeux de Lucy quand il l'avait blessée, même si elle avait vite changé en panique quand il avait fui. Quand la fatigue le prenait, il avait presque envie d'être en accord avec ses nouvelles pensées, ses pensées horribles.

“Merci Ever”, dit-il finalement, préférant éviter tout conflit et croire de tout son cœur aux paroles de son amie.  
“Je pourrais passer mes journées à te le rappeler. S'il te plaît, détends-toi juste un peu”, dit la jeune femme, prenant le jeune homme contre elle dans un câlin amical et un timide sourire rassurant.

Le doute reviendrait, il le savait, mais pour le moment les paroles de son amie avaient un peu rassuré le jeune homme. Et ce jusqu'à l'arrêt du train.

 

Luxus reprenait des couleurs sur la terre ferme. Fried observait mal à l'aise la petite ville, voyant le chemin qui les mènerait à leur mission. Le chemin semblait bien entretenu, mais isolé dans la campagne. Cela ne l'étonnait pas vu le but de leur mission.  
D'ailleurs Bixrow s'approchait de lui, sourire au lèvres, en laissant Luxus aux mains de la seule femme du groupe.

“Tu es sûr qu'on est au bon endroit ? Cela a l'air assez calme.”  
“Sûr et certain Bixrow. C'est à quelques heures de marche encore, mais nous sommes au bon endroit.”

La mission était simple. Une possible guilde noire s'était établie dans la région, au milieu de nulle part, à deux villages d'ici. On ne savait même pas la magie du maître, mais la guilde était assez petite. Rien de bien difficile. Ce n'était après tout pas une mission S.

Fried avait beaucoup réfléchi à ça, mais être mage était la seule chose qu'il savait faire sans erreurs. Il refusait de vivre reclus avec l'argent de son équipe. Et une fois qu'il n'aurait plus de magie, il partirait simplement. Se cachant dans un lieu loin de tout humain. Il savait cuisiner et tenir un jardin et potager. Il n'aurait pas de problème à vivre seul.

C'était pour le mieux, se disait-il. Mais il avait envie de rester tout de même. Juste de ne pas tout quitter.  
Fried voulait croire aux dires de ses amis, mais chaque fois que la fatigue le prenait et que son sort se brisait il voyait le monstre qu'il était devenu. Qui voudrait voir ça tous les jours ?

C'était ainsi qu'il était pris entre deux feux, n'arrivant pas à choisir quelle direction prendre. Seulement, qui le retiendrait ? Sur un simple coup de colère il pourrait blesser quelqu'un. Simplement par ennui, il pourrait écouter ces choses qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Il s'était griffé jusqu'au sang la première fois où il avait eu l'envie de faire souffrir quelqu'un sans aucune raison. Mirajane l'avait rassuré, même Erza qui l'avait prévenu que cela pourrait être un des effets.  
Il avait changé. Il ne l'acceptait toujours pas.

 

L'après midi se finissait quand le petit groupe arriva au bord de la forêt. Luxus marchait en tête, pressé d'en finir avec ça, peu enthousiaste tout de même à l'idée de reprendre le train après. L'équipe suivait, Fried échangeant quelques mots avec Bixrow et Evergreen quand les deux se disputaint. Enfin quand le mage et ses totems taquinaient un peu trop la jeune femme.

Finalement, cachée à travers les arbres et le feuillage, une sorte de chaumière sortait de terre. Des murs en pierre portés par des poutres en bois, un toit de paille et de bois, un seul étage et un immense drap décoré par le symbole de la guilde noire. Un miroir fait avec des lignes stylisées bleu nuit sur un fond crème qui couvrait la seule grande fenêtre de l'étage à l'avant de la guilde.

Cela avait un certain charme, c'était certain. Cela les changeait des tavernes mal propres et des grottes, mais à peine arrivés, Luxus détruisit la porte d'entrée, s'engageant dans la guilde noire avant d'avoir pu établir un plan sous le rire de Bixrow et le roulement d'yeux d'Ever.  
“Suivons-le avant qu'il ne nous laisse rien à faire”, déclara Evergreen. Fried acquiesça, la suivant avec son épée déjà sortie.

L'intérieur était assez lumineux pour une guilde noire. Des rangées de tables et bancs, un bar dans le fond et des rangées de bougies beiges tenues à l'envers dans des trous en hauteur. Les membres se battaient contre Luxus, des jets de magie volant dans tous les sens. L'unité Rajin se joignit à la mêlée, neutralisant les membres de Gloomy Mirror.

Fried mettait à terre une mage de sable quand il vit du coin de l'œil une porte apparaître face à l'immense porte d'entrée explosée. Luxus vit cela, pulvérisant un groupe de mages avant de courir vers la mystérieuse double porte de la même couleur que l'emblème. Si je ne me cachais pas, je pourrais mieux l'aider ?

“Luxus !”

Fried jeta une rune sur un mage en face de lui, et poursuivit le chasseur de dragon qui s'engageait dans la pièce magiquement apparue. Ça pouvait être un piège, ou un sort.

Le mage fut surpris de voir un escalier montant à l'étage, s'attendant presque à une pièce remplie d'autres mages. Mais déjà Luxus était sur les dernières marches et rentrait dans une pièce à l'étage. Activant ses ailes, le mage runique arriva juste derrière le blond qui finit par s'arrêter enfin.

La pièce était immense, des canapés bleu nuit contre les murs décorés de bois sculpté. Des dragons, des créatures imaginaires ou des femmes semblables à des ondines avec des vases débordants d'eau. Et au bout de la pièce, un bureau et une femme debout près de la chaise comme si elle avait délaissé ses papiers suite à l'arrivée du groupe.

D'un mouvement de main, la porte derrière Fried et Luxus disparaissait. Cela était donc bien un sort, pensa Fried en resserrant son épée dans sa main. Regardant de nouveau la femme, il l'observait avancer lentement vers eux.  
Ses longs cheveux noirs ondulés descendaient vers ses jambes, bougeant avec elle à chaque pas. Elle portait un t-shirt sans manches bleu nuit, des manches étaient attachées sur ses bras. Une longue jupe fendue sur le côté dévoilait sa cuisse marquée par le tatouage de Gloomy Mirror. Les talons de ses bottines en cuir claquaient contre le plancher avant qu'elle ne s'arrête.

Luxus n'attendit pas plus et lui sauta dessus, propulsé par sa foudre. La femme fit un pas de côté et ses yeux oranges s'ouvrirent en grand quand elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Luxus. Tout de suite, les étincelles de Luxus faiblirent, disparaissant finalement malgré les tentatives du mage.

“Bordel ! C'est quoi ce truc ?!”

“Je suis Mellisia, maître de la guilde Gloomy Mirror”, dit la femme, effectuant une parodie de courbette, un sourire aux lèvres. “Et je ne vais pas vous laisser mettre à mal ma guilde”, conclut-elle en évitant le coup de Luxus, qui arrivait faiblement à faire apparaître quelques étincelles.

“Que lui avez-vous fait ?” Fried était face à la femme, prêt à attaquer.  
“J'ai simplement utilisé ma magie. Un toucher et vous voici sans magie quelque temps”, répondit-elle. “Et ce n'est que le début !” finit-elle avec un sérieux que le duo n'avait pas encore vu chez leur adversaire. Sortant une lance de sa manche droite, Fried soupçonnait une poche magique dans ses manches, elle attaqua le blond.

Elle ne semblait pas pouvoir utiliser de magie offensive, mais elle était agile et savait se battre avec sa lance noire. Luxus avait encore sa force, mais elle esquivait ses coups ou les parait. Fried avait tenté de venir aider son chef mais l'ordre de celui-ci avait été clair.

“C'est mon combat ! Ne t'approche pas.”

Si Fried détestait bien quelque chose, c'était de ne pas pouvoir agir. Il ne pouvait pas aider Bixrow et Evergreen plus bas, et Luxus lui défendait d'intervenir. Il regardait les deux mages échanger des coups, le blond perdant peu à peu du terrain.

C'est quand Luxus finit par être jeté sur un des murs, brisant les décorations murales et le canapé sur lequel il retomba que Fried se décida à agir. L'épée de Fried réussit à parer le coup de lance, se plaçant devant Luxus à temps. Il gardait l'idée de ne pas toucher la jeune femme, ne sachant pas si la maître de Gloomy Mirror avait besoin d'un contact direct ou non. Un démon ne pouvait pas être touché par cette magie.

Les deux mages échangèrent un regard, déterminés à faire plier leur adversaire, quand la voix du mage de foudre déconcentra Fried.

“Je t'avais demandé de ne pas venir !” grogna Luxus qui se relevait des décombres, sa magie revenant enfin. Aussitôt, Fried se retourna pour s'excuser, mais à peine avait-il le dos tourné que deux mains s'emparaient de lui. La mage venait de poser ses mains sur ses joues, embrassant le jeune homme avant de le laisser reculer quand déjà la magie était à l'œuvre.

Un élan de colère traversa Luxus qui jeta un regarda noir à la femme qui se léchait les lèvres un grand sourire aux lèvres. Comment avait-elle osé embrasser son capitaine ! Son attention fut vite détournée quand il entendit le cri paniqué de Fried.

Fried s'était éloigné le plus vite possible, mais il savait que c'était trop tard. Un fourmillement familier le traversait pendant que son sort se brisait lentement. Il retira ses gants dans la précipitation, étouffant à peine son cri de panique en voyant sa peau changer comme si de l'encre se répandait sur lui.

Trop rapidement, le jeune homme vit son apparence se dévoiler face à Luxus et leur ennemie. Sa main perdait sa couleur chair, devenant foncée, ainsi que ses ongles devenaient des griffes noires. Luxus tenta bien d'approcher son ami qui commençait à trembler maintenant que plus rien ne cachait l'apparence qu'il avait pris tant de soin à cacher. Un tremblement l'interrompit alors que la femme s'approchait en souriant de son Fried.

“Voilà ce qui est intéressant. Edrie, donne nous un peu d'espace je te prie !”

Luxus allait lui répondre quand un mur sortit du sol, séparant la pièce en deux par la même magie qui avait fait apparaître et disparaître la porte. 

“Fried !”

Se retournant avec rage, le chasseur de dragon regardait férocement le jeune homme qui sortait du plafond. Il allait s'occuper de son cas avant de pulvériser la grognasse qui osait faire du mal à son capitaine, pensa Luxus quand de l'électricité éclatait près de lui. Il ne resterait rien d'elle se promit-il.

 

Fried paniquait complètement en sachant que seuls ses vêtements cachaient son corps difforme. Luxus l'avait vu ainsi. Le blond avait vu son corps étrange et répugnant. Il s'était suffisamment vu lui-même pour savoir qu'il était monstrueux. Il allait être détesté par la personne qu'il aimait le plus.

Le jeune homme sentit son corps trembler davantage. Il était devenu un monstre aux yeux de Luxus, pensait-il. Enfin, il l'était depuis le début, non ? Avec une magie pareille, cela n'était pas étonnant. Il avait sans doute ce qu'il méritait.

“Voilà quelque chose de fort intéressant.”

Tournant la tête, Fried en avait presque oublié le combat, mais le regard que lui lança la mage sut tout de suite le remettre dans l'action. Elle le regardait comme s'il était un objet, quelque chose qu'il fallait prendre. Elle frissonna quand elle croisait les deux puits de noirceur qui lui servaient d'yeux mais le sourire restait.

“Sais-tu combien tu vaux ? Une belle fortune.”  
Fried recula quand la femme s'avança, levant son épée avant d'être désarmé facilement. Ses tremblements étaient trop forts, mais le mage runique ne pouvait rien faire face ça.  
“Un être comme toi est de l'or. D'autres guildes noires tueraient pour posséder un démon.” Son sourire se fit plus grand.

Par réflexe, Fried amorça un mouvement pour écrire une rune mais se stoppa net. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser de magie, autre chose prendrait le dessus. Et cette chose n'était pas bonne ! Un démon n'avait rien de bon en lui, mais si lui avait une chance de faire marche arrière ? Tout pourrait partir, sa magie pourrait partir s'il traçait le moindre maléfice. Mais c'est pour cela que je vis maintenant. Non, il ne prendrait pas le risque de perdre le peu d'humanité qu'il lui restait.

“Et ce n'est pas comme ci quelqu'un allait se soucier de ta disparition.”  
Peut-être qu'une fois que sa magie serait de retour, il pourrait faire comme si rien n'était arrivé ? Tant qu'il pourrait être encore à leurs côtés quelques temps, le mage runique serait fier de mettre les dernières fibres de magie à leur service.

Esquivant la lance, Fried tentait de récupérer son épée pour se défendre, mais d'un coup de pied la femme envoya l'arme rouler au bout de la pièce.

“Commençons par t'empêcher de fuir.”

Fried plaça par réflexe ses bras devant lui, et à sa grande surprise la lame se brisa contre les griffes qu'il détestait tant. Il regardait les morceaux d'acier tomber sur le sol, encore sous le choc de la puissance de ses nouveaux membres. Elles trancheraient si facilement un humain, même en armure. Non, il ne pouvait pas être heureux avec de telles choses ! Fried se sentait encore plus comme un monstre maintenant ! Aucun humain ne pourrait faire un tel acte !

Un coup de pied dans ses jambes le fit tomber sur le sol. Fried s'en blâma mentalement d'avoir laissé le combat de côté pour ses problèmes. Il entendit à peine le mur disparaître et le bruit de pas fort de Luxus. Il voyait juste la mage avec une hache noire à l'emblème de Gloomy Mirror prête à s'abattre sur lui une nouvelle fois sur lui pour l'immobiliser.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand le coup partit en même temps qu'un flash jaune apparaissant devant lui. Tout se passa vite, du sang tombant sur le mage runique en même temps que son chef. Les pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Elle va payer. Pourquoi Luxus s'était-il interposé ? D'habitude un simple coup aurait suffi, Luxus aurait dû juste l'électrocuter comme à son habitude. Fried ne pouvait cacher que si l'inverse s'était produit, il aurait agi de la même manière, oubliant ou n'ayant pas le temps de tracer une rune.  
Une si faible chose si facile à briser.

Ses yeux se baissaient sur le blond, qui tenait la plaie grande ouverte sur son côté. Les yeux bleus croisèrent le regard noir de Fried, soulagé de le voir aller bien. Si le coup l'avait touché, il lui aurait sans doute déchiré la cuisse et effectivement empêché sa fuite. Mais Luxus saignait tellement maintenant, et si un organe avait été touché ? Elle se brisera entre mes griffes. Je lui ferai goûter à l'enfer pour avoir osé le blesser.

Fried fit l'erreur de lever la tête vers la mage, croisant un regard fier de sa tâche. Il sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Elle ne méritait aucune pitié, elle avait blessé son Luxus. Ce même Luxus près de lui, une plaie grave sur le torse.  
Elle me suppliera d'arrêter, elle criera pour demander mon pardon. Je mettrais un terme à la vie de ce faible humain qui a osé le blesser !

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un grognement bestial, traçant naturellement une nouvelle écriture qui d'un violet bleuté se posa sur le torse de la femme. Les yeux noirs regardaient avec un mélange de joie et colère le corps de la jeune être pris de tremblements.

Hurlant de douleur, la femme ne voyait pas le démon marcher vers elle, traçant de nouveaux écrits dans les airs. Un nouveau se posa sur sa tête.

La douleur se fit plus forte et la mage tomba sur le sol, hurlant et gémissant de douleur. Une rune se posait près de Luxus qui se relevait, les yeux fixés sur ce que devenait son ami. La main sur la plaie, il ne vit que trop tard le sort qui le transportait près de Bixrow et Evergreen.

Il serait en sécurité avec eux. Et maintenant qu'il n'était pas là il allait s'occuper de cette humaine.

 

La nouvelle arme se brisait entre les doigts du démon. Menaçant, celui-ci montra les dents quand il saisit enfin la femme qui respirait lourdement depuis la fin des deux sorts de douleur. Il jeta la mage contre un des murs, et elle passa, choquée, une main sur sa gorge aux cinq marques de griffes saignantes en se relevant, les jambes tremblantes sous les chocs.

“Tu n'aurais jamais dû le blesser.”  
Les yeux haineux, Fried envoya un nouveau sort qui une fois inscrit sur la jambe de la brune la brisa dans un hurlement du maître de guilde.

Elle tomba sur le sol, sa jambe broyée par le maléfice du démon. La mage sortit une épée de sa manche,qui l'aida à se relever. Elle s'écroula piteusement quand son bras était broyé à son tour par le même maléfice.  
“Tu ne le touchera plus jamais.”  
Une main saisissait son bras brisé et l'envoyait contre un mur avec toujours la même violence.

Les griffes entaillaient une nouvelle fois la belle peau féminine avant que le démon ne la laisse comme une poupée sur le sol. Relevant les yeux, elle tremblait devant les pupilles fendues violettes la fixant, un nouveau maléfice se traçant dans les airs. 

Elle hurla, ses muscles se tordant malgré elle sous la magie. Non, il n'y avait aucune magie qui coulait entre ses doigts. Justes les malédiction d'un démon. Un démon rempli de haine.

Fried regardait la femme ramper sur le sol, hurlant et pleurant. Elle s'immobilisa enfin dans un dernier gémissement, son corps s'abattant sur lui-même. Pourtant le jeune homme ne s'arrêta pas, le corps mort volant encore sous un nouveau maléfice que Fried ignorait connaitre.

Fried perdit quelque peu le compte, observant le corps dont il s'était amusé à briser chaque os. Si fragile. Il devait descendre, ils l'attendaient peut-être ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il venait de tuer. Oh, bien sûr, parfois ses missions et son histoire l'avaient forcé à se salir les mains, mais aujourd'hui ses griffes étaient encore recouvertes du sang maintenant sec de la mage.

Qu'allait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas rester là, il ne pouvait pas rentrer à Fairy Tail après ça ? Qui voudrait d'une chose comme lui ? Un monstre n'avait pas sa place chez les fées. Il n'y avait pas de place pour lui tout court.

“Fried ?”

Tournant la tête, Fried fut soulagé de voir Luxus debout. Il avait un bandage de fortune et semblait aller mieux. Puis il vit le regard bleu de son chef s'attarder sur lui et son acte. Son corps déformé et le cadavre qu'il avait mutilé.  
“Luxus ? Non... Non ! Ne regarde pas ! Ne me regarde pas !”

Fried reculait, avec la folle envie d'utiliser ses ailes et de partir. Il ne pouvait pas supporter d'être détesté par celui qu'il aimait. Luxus ne le verrait plus jamais comme autre chose qu'un monstre. Un démon ne méritait rien de lui.  
Il ne lui restait que cette voie maintenant, non ? Il était un démon à part entière, après avoir perdu les dernières bribes d'humanité dans ce combat.

 

Luxus était parti chercher son coéquipier, laissant le reste de la mission entre de bonnes mains. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir Fried encore piégé sous l'apparence qu'il détestait tant. Luxus, lui, n'avait pas ce même regard. Le Fried qui se cachait derrière sa bonne tenue avait l'air plus sauvage ainsi. Et le cadavre dans le coin montrait bien que ses crocs et griffes ne servaient pas qu'à décorer.

Mais pour le moment il ne devait pas penser à ça. De sa voix brusque, il appelait son ami qui se retournait vers lui. Si pendant un court instant les yeux de Fried parurent soulagés, il changea brutalement. De la crainte prenait maintenant place chez lui alors qu'il reculait.

Il n'avait quand même pas peur de sa réaction ? Pas après tout ce qu'on avait dit pour le rassurer ? Dans un sens cela n'était pas une surprise. Dieux que le capitaine de l'unité Rajin pouvait croire la moitié du temps qu'il ne servait à rien. Luxus pensait que cette mission lui ferait du bien. Fried n'aimait pas ne rien faire.  
Mais quand le blond le voyait loin de lui, se cachant derrière ses bras, il pouvait dire que ce n'était pas une réussite.

S'approchant de lui, Luxus plaçait ses mains sur les épaules tremblantes du mage.  
“Fried, regarde-moi.”  
Les cheveux verts volaient quand le mage refusait d'obéir.  
“Fried, s'il te plaît”, supplia presque le chasseur de dragon. Presque. Mais Fried continuait toujours de refuser.  
“Non, non.” Fried murmurait, gémissant presque. “Laisse moi ! Je n'ai plus ma place avec vous ! Je sais que je vous répugne.”

Luxus soupira, lâchant finalement le jeune homme pour caresser ses cheveux. Cela avait le don de le détendre avant, le blond espérait juste que cela arriverait maintenant. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre, quand Luxus se savait ne pas être forcément le meilleur orateur, loin de là même.

Les doigts brutes et calleux se glissaient entre les cornes, les frôlant par inadvertance sous la surprise de Fried qui aimait malgré lui ce contact, tout comme Luxus, fasciné par les membres noirs.

“Tout va bien”, murmura-t-il, retenant le jeune homme qui s'écroulait. Fried était pris de soubresauts, et rapidement Luxus prenait le mage runique contre lui.

“N'aie pas peur. On sera toujours là, je serai toujours là.”  
Ses caresses continuaient, laissant le jeune homme pleurer sur son épaule. Tout doucement Luxus arrivait à relever le visage de Fried, croisant les yeux qui lui rappelaient un ciel nocturne. Si le blond trouvait les yeux de Fried magnifiques, ceux-ci étaient dignes d'une pierre précieuse.  
“Tu ne répugnes personne Fried. Qu'importe ton apparence, tu resteras la personne la plus belle qu'il m'est donné de voir.”

Ses joues devenaient plus foncées, et Fried détournait les yeux. Bien, pensa Luxus, si c'était ainsi il allait le lui prouver. Renversant le jeune homme, Luxus prenait place au-dessus de Fried. Le souffle du mage runique se stoppa quand les lèvres de Luxus se posaient sur les siennes.

Le baiser fut tendre, quelque chose qui ne ressemblait pas à Luxus mais qui rassurait. Fried observait les yeux bleus de Luxus, surpris de ne voir aucune honte ou dégoût. Puis ils durent se séparer, encore sous le choc.

Après tout Fried venait d'être embrassé par l'homme qu'il aimait. Cet homme qui n'avait pas changé de regard malgré son apparence et ses actes. Il ne pourrait pas avoir de place. Mais pourtant il était là, dans les bras du blond.  
Finalement ses muscles se détendaient un peu, surpris tout de même quand Luxus resserrait sa prise suite à ça.

“S'il te plaît, ne doute plus. Tu auras toujours une place à mes côtés. Toujours Fried.”

Fried ne pouvait qu'hocher la tête, étant peu sûr de sa voix. Il ne désirait qu'être à ses côtés, que rester à cette place qu'il aimait. Si Luxus le voulait toujours, tant que ce regard électrique et sûr de lui resterait quand il ne se cachait plus. Juste pour lui son chemin était tout tracé.

Sa place resterait près de Luxus, évoluant peut-être après ce baiser mais toujours à ses côtés.


End file.
